


kick it

by kookiecutter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun whipped, Jungwoo is only mention, M/M, Yuta's belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiecutter/pseuds/kookiecutter
Summary: Jaehyun's just a little bit obsessed with Yuta's new piercing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	kick it

The door of the dormitory opens with a series of familiar beeps and closes with a slow thud. Jaehyun can hear the soft footsteps padding into the main living room from his room, where he’s lounging around after having woken up around an hour ago. 

Comeback season is steadily approaching, and he and the rest of the members have a practice session scheduled later on in the day. Jungwoo’s at an appointment with their dermatologist so Jaehyun has the room himself. While he sometimes misses the quiet serenity of his individual sanctuary, he’s found that he didn’t have to change many of his habits even with a roommate because both he and Jungwoo have adjusted to each other smoothly. He’s happier with a roommate now, someone to have late night conversations with and getting to form a dynamic that’s exclusive to their little space. 

The downside to having a roommate is opening his door right now. Yuta sticks his head in, seemingly to check if Jaehyun is still sleeping. He meets the elder’s eyes and notices that he’s not in his sleepwear, but in casual clothes and blonde hair styled but a little winded. 

“Did you go out, hyung?” Jaehyun sits up with the blankets pooled around his waist. Yuta didn’t mention that he was going to be out this morning. 

Yuta nods, shooting Jaehyun a suspicious but beautiful smile, nevertheless. Ever since Jungwoo moved into his room, Yuta and Jaehyun haven’t had much private time to themselves, before Yuta having often squeezed into Jaehyun’s tiny bed and falling asleep with his face deep into his neck. If anything, Jaehyun misses Yuta the most, despite the other being mere rooms away. 

“I went to the piercing store,” Yuta says, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He locks it and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Did you get some new earrings?” Jaehyun asks amused, referring to Yuta’s large collection of pretty, delicate ear accessories. With Yuta’s hair being short again, Jaehyun’s able to take a look at his ears more clearly without his hair being in the way. 

“Nope,” Yuta pops the p, “I got a new piercing.”

Jaehyun grabs at one of Yuta’s flailing hands that are gesturing around ambiguously and pulls him onto the bed. 

“Yah,” Yuta topples ungracefully onto Jaehyun, hand plummeted against his chest to catch his fall. Jaehyun feels giddy watching the faint pink spread across Yuta’s cheeks as he presses a soft, barely there kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Jae, do you want to see my new piercing or not?” Yuta whines, drawing out the syllables. Yuta’s ears hold the same, familiar pieces that Jaehyun often likes to tug on with his teeth and he’s in the process of observing Yuta’s other ear, face cradled in his palms, when Yuta shakes his head. 

“It’s not on my ears.” And Yuta’s giggle is cheeky. He clambers off of Jaehyun’s lap, back to standing in front of his bed, “Tell me you like it, okay?”

And Jaehyun doesn’t expect it, not at all, because Yuta hasn’t mentioned it ever before, when the older pulls his pretty, band shirt up to reveal… 

“Is that a belly-button piercing?”

It’s silver, hooking through his navel to end a few centimetres above it. It sits in the middle of his toned but still soft stomach, a delicate piece that looks so _pretty_ against his tanned skin. The feminine nature of the piercing complements Yuta’s thin and toned waist. 

“Do you like it?” Yuta is still grinning, but voice slightly unsure with Jaehyun’s prolonged silence.

“I-, yes, Hyung. Wow.”

Yuta rolls his eyes, amused at his boyfriend’s appreciation. He takes away his hand, allowing the shirt to fall back and cover the newly acquired piece of jewellery. Jaehyun misses it already. So, he does the only thing he wants to do; he manhandles Yuta, again, until he’s laying down on the bed and pulls up his shirt to admire. 

“Did it hurt?” Jaehyun slowly traces the metal piece, careful of the slightly reddened skin.

“A little bit…” Yuta shivers at the soft touch against the sensitive area, “I was going to tell you…”

“Why didn’t you?” Jaehyun asks, eyes still trained on Yuta’s belly button, abs, skin, everything. It was odd; though Yuta and Jaehyun weren’t the type to feel like they had to tell each other everything, but knowing Yuta, Jaehyun’s surprised he was able to keep this a secret considering how excited he is. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” he says, getting up to lean on his elbows to look at Jaehyun, “Do you like it?”

Jaehyun will never not be absolutely enraptured by Yuta’s beauty. His heart will not never not pick up its pace when Yuta gazes down at him, eyes hooded, and lips parted. 

“I like it so much. I love it. It looks so good on you.” 

Yuta smiles at him, big and radiant, “Thanks, Jae.” He pulls Jaehyun up, until the taller is leaning over him, and reaches out to grab the back of his neck for the kiss Jaehyun’s been waiting for. It’s been a while since they’ve had the chance and time to be intimate like this; contained in one another’s arm, tasting the familiar taste of each other’s lips. 

“How…” Yuta is out of breath and Jaehyun nibbles against his jaw and neck, “How long until Jungwoo gets back?”

“Maybe an hour,” Jaehyun replies, although occupied with trailing his lips down Yuta’s chest. 

“Good.”

“Hyung, I really, really like your piercing.” They’re cuddling, when Jaehyun mumbles against Yuta’s hair and Yuta feels something against his thigh. 

“Thanks. But I think you might’ve found a new kink.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, my first nct fic hehe  
> very short but i wanted to add to the smol repertoire of yujae fics, they're my ults and otp;;  
> im obsessed with yutas new piercing i love that even despite the stigma that navel piercings are effeminate he's still rocking it so damn hard, rockstar yuta agenda continues 
> 
> lemme know if u want a smutty follow up extra im here for that too :)))))


End file.
